creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fatal Disease
__TOC__ Thanks, Man. It was annoying me too, but I didn't know how to remove it. Appreciate it. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 03:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Re No. I didn't give him the rights, since he only decided to make 2 article edits during a week's time. Mystreve (talk) 13:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Reminder Yes, I've been told. Twice. Did you not read my talk page before you left your message? Anyhow, I am fully aware and will be getting things together tonight. That One Freaky Producer Person 23:50, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I got banned from chat and I wasn't violating any rules please reply I need help , thank you -jordan original contenet 7/8/14 4:53 AM. I'm awake it's late and dark I don't know why I feel urged to write this down, I guess I just want to. Anyways I woke up to my neighbors fighting again, what ever im used to it at this point but this time a few moments after I woke up they just stopped ,instantly I would go back to bed but there's a feint whistling noise coming from somewhere ,ill be back in a moment. 7/8/14 5:00 AM. my window is open. Poetry Sorry for adding the poetry tags to that article, I thought poems were meant to have them :) Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 22:24, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry about my late reply, I just wanted to say thanks for clarifying that for me. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:27, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I believe someone beat me to the punch as I don't see it in the template. If it is, gimme a link and I can amend it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Once again, I'm not the most tech. savvy and am having some trouble even finding it. Would you mind giving me a link to it? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Believe I got Simba and Bitter removed from it without any issue. *Wiki bursts into flames* EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:52, January 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request I really hope I'm doing this right. Maybe you could help me on this new pasta issue. There is a new story of mine currently on the Writer's Workshp and it's in great need of some reviewing and feedback. , I was wondering if you would mind taking a good look at it? It's called "The Gorgon's Smile." it's rather long, and I'm thinking maybe that's why people aren't even bothering to critique it. I really hope that's not the case and it's just that people are rather too busy to look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:416018 --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Re Done. No idea what's going on, but I hope you're okay. Take care. Mystreve (talk) 22:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Took care of it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :I resolved it with a new section to clarify. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Taken care of, was busy at that moment. Thanks for pointing it out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:32, February 16, 2016 (UTC) WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DELETING I HATE YOU!? IT IS A GREAT CREEPYPASTA AND YOU MUST BE THE ONLY ASSHOLE ON EARTH WHO WANTS IT DELETED! Kingofawe99999 (talk) 14:41, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Please bring back I Hate You! Can you please just bring I Hate You back? It is a really good Creepypasta and I think that you deleting it just makes this website less awesome. I don't know why you think it is a Trollpasta, perhaps due to the fact that it has no ghosts and... stuff. Also, I made a video about my side of the argument. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ Kingofawe99999 (talk) 20:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Pssssht Hey fella, long time no see. How are you doing? I just saw your more recent activity while I was randomly lurking the wiki. I'm Thiago btw, and if you don't remember my name, well, here's something to refresh your mind. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 02:25, July 18, 2017 (UTC)